The present invention relates to a detector of the two wire type comprising a sensor adapted for delivering an output signal in two states, and a switching device adapted for switching a load as a function of the state of the output signal, the load being placed in series with a voltage source which feeds the detector.
Detectors thus adapted are also termed "two wire" detectors for they are connected to the load and to the source by only two wires and they are supplied in series with the load. They are for example proximity detectors or similar in which the magnitude to be detected modifies the characteristics of an oscillation.
To improve the performances of such detectors, attempts are made in particular to minimize both the residual current which it consumes when it stops operation of the load (off state) and the waste voltage which it generates when it causes the load to operate (on state). It is also desirable to regulate the voltage delivered to the sensor from the source, in particular in the transitory phases during which the detector passes from the on state to the off state and vice versa.